Megaship Conversation
by JTTFanForever
Summary: What could have happened between TJ and Cassie after they left the planet. A talk on the megaship. One shot


TJ and Cassie

This is one of my absolute characters and pairings from the show power rangers. One Shot.

Just as they got back from their last mission and from meeting the Phantom Ranger Cassie kept thinking. She knew that she likes the Phantom Ranger but he's a phantom. She wasn't so sure if the phantom ranger was real or not. He was there in front of her but there were some things she couldn't shake.

Cassie looked at her best friend TJ as he walked on the Megaship going over to the bridge. Cassie smiled in spite of his presence. There were things about TJ that made Cassie wonder.

The two of them did meet on the bus and clicked instantly and became friends. Not many people did that in a quick amount of time. They even had moments. Like one of the moments was the two ended up hugging after her performance and they were only friends for a few months then.

Cassie kept on walking thinking about what's been happening to her these past months.

She then turned into a corner bumping into someone and collapsing to the ground. She groaned and picked herself up. She looked over to see who it was and to her astonishment she saw TJ there.

"I'm sorry TJ." said Cassie

"It's alright." replied TJ

"No it's not." responded Cassie

"Are you okay Cassie?" asked TJ

"I'm fine just a minor bruise." said Cassie

"That's not what I meant." depicted TJ

Cassie looked up at TJ as he said what he said. She wasn't sure what he was even getting at. Cassie looked off to the side looking at the wall trying to stay transfixed.

TJ saw Cassie looking off to the side of the megaship so he looked over there but saw nothing.

"What did you mean?" asked Cassie

"I meant with the Phantom Ranger." told TJ

"What about him?" wondered Cassie looking at TJ's eyes

"Why do you like him? Do you truly think he's going to be there for you when you need it?" responded TJ

"I'm not exactly sure if I like him or not. Yeah I did like him when we first met but there's been someone else in my head. He was in my head at first but then it went off to the side and now he's back inside my head." told Cassie

TJ stood there wondering where Cassie was going with this. He really just wanted Cassie to be alright and hope that she will be fine. TJ wasn't sure what to do at the moment while Cassie stood there.

"Who else has been inside your head?" asked TJ

"You TJ." muttered Cassie

"Me?" responded TJ befuddled

"Yeah I mean what's with our relationship TJ? We became friends like instantly and we were always by each other's side." told Cassie

"True not many people become friends like how we did." responded TJ

The two of them had started walking on the megaship heading over to TJ's room.

"TJ I care about you I honestly do I don't know why but I care about you." said Cassie

"I did to a long time ago but then the Phantom Ranger came in the picture." replied TJ

"Look TJ when the Phantom Ranger came I was in shock. It was something I have never seen before and I was blindsided by him. But I now know I don't belong to him." explained Cassie

TJ looked at Cassie as she kept talking to him about what's been going on in her heart.

"There's honestly been something between us." told Cassie

"There has been. I do sometimes think about you." replied TJ

Cassie blushed a little bit hoping it was just a ting pink. She didn't want to blush too bright. She was getting kind of embarrassed by what TJ said.

"I'm sorry TJ if there's anything I could do to forgive you I would." said Cassie

"I'm not sure if there is anything." responded TJ

They finally stopped outside of TJ's room on the megaship and Cassie stood there. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment and then before they knew it there lips were locked in a short sweet kiss. They then pulled away from it looking at each other.

"Um . . . talk to you later." said Cassie

"Yeah." muttered TJ

TJ then opened the door to his room and he sat down on his bed wondering what just happened to him and Cassie. He never expected it to happen. He wasn't sure if he started it or if Cassie started it.

Cassie then walked off and went down the hall wondering the same thing TJ was. She really couldn't believe what happened but it happened. She blushed then smiled and continued on walking going to her room on the megaship.


End file.
